


[podfic] Not a Weapon, but a Strike Against the Heavens

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By vgersixCrowley isn't usually interested in the newspaper, or current events that don't concern him directly. But something has caught his eye, and Aziraphale doesn't understand it at first. Once he does, he's more than happy to have gone along for the ride.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	[podfic] Not a Weapon, but a Strike Against the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Weapon, but a Strike Against the Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829125) by [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix). 



> Adore stories of these 2 at major historical events, especially more recent(ish) ones.
> 
> Thanks to vgersix for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[Download or stream mp3 on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4sxbeegy1g036v1/Not%20a%20Weapon%20but%20a%20Strike%20Against%20the%20Heavens%20by%20vgersix.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
